Hero Worship
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: When Emma was nine she was rescued by the Masked hero Rorschach. She's idolized him ever since. Ten years later Emma meets an intense and quiet homeless man named Walter. Upon hearing his voice she is struck with a sense of familiarity. Emma's sweet and optimistic personality leads her to befriending the strange man. Little does she know she has befriended her childhood hero. OC
1. Chapter 1

She was nine when she first met him, young and vibrant. A spot of pure light in a city shrouded in darkness. Back when masked heroes were still legal. He had seen her, a tiny little thing wandering the scum infested streets at 2am. Easy prey. He had bristled immediately thoughts flashing back to little Blair Roche.

He trailed her. Not yet engaging. Watching. She was lost, wearing slightly tattered clothes, looked confused and a little frightened. She stopped in front of a hooker and tugged on the women's short skirt.

"S'cuse me miss? Where is this?" She inquired.

Her hopeful look was wiped off her face as the woman shooed her away. He silently wondered who the hell this kid was and why she was in the shittiest part of town at this hour. She kept walking pouting slightly as she went. He zeroed in on a dark hand-shaped bruise around one of her wrists.

She was suddenly pulled into an alley. No scream, just plummeted into darkness soundlessly. If he hadn't have been there, no one would have noticed and she would've been just another body littering the streets.

But he had seen. He jumped from the roof he was perched on and entered the alley. One guy, fairly large, filthy hands running through the girls hair, cornering her. His back turned. She was whimpering. Rorschach easily broke his neck. Disappointingly easy. The scum's body slumped to the side.

She looked up at him and his ever changing ink. And she smiled as if she hadn't almost been preyed upon. She was fucking beaming at him, like he hadn't just killed another man in front of her.

"Thank you!" she cried.

Really this was why he became a vigilante, so why was it making him so damn uncomfortable? Maybe because most people didn't thank him. He stared at her quietly before he began walking away. She chased after him and grabbed on to his gloved hand.

"Please! Please wait mister! Where is this place?" She was frantic

He had gone rigid from her touch but pried his hand from hers.

"Dangerous part of the city. Go home." His gravely voice answered.

"I can't! She said I couldn't go back!" She spoke tears of frustration stinging the edges of her eyes.

Rorschach looked at the bruise on her wrist.

"Your parents hit you?" He asked feeling anger pooling in his stomach.

"Mama does, but that's because I'm a bad child. She said I'm too spoiled and she didn't want me anymore. She left me here and I can never ever go back." She looked up at him resignation on her face

Fuck. He couldn't just leave her here. That was like throwing her to the wolves. But what the hell was he supposed to do with this kid?

* * *

He had called Night-owl, standing in a dimly lit phone booth the girl by his side. When his partner arrived in Archimedes, it was to find a tense Rorschach with a tired little girl clinging to his pant leg. Daniel was utterly shocked.

He lowered the ship and stepped out. Crouching down to the girl's level he spoke in a gentle voice.

"Hello there. Are you alright? What's your name?"

She hid behind Rorschach.

"He's weird..." She spoke to the detective. Rorschach's lips twitched upwards behind his mask.

"Yeah"

* * *

She was asleep in the back of the ship.

"I don't get it kids usually love me..." Daniel complained

"Maybe it's the bird outfit." Rorschach deadpanned.

Night-owl looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

She awoke to the partners arguing.

"I have no idea what to do with her we don't even know her name or who her family is!"

"Doesn't matter. Can't send her back. Family's abusive." That voice was definitely the man who saved her.

She jumped up and ran over to the masked man and enveloped him in a hug. He shoved her off of him. She'd been trying to hug him since he saved her. She just smiled in response.

Daniel was reminded of an over-zealous child and a bristling cat. He'd never tell his partner that though, unless he wanted to get his ass kicked.

"Back off kid!" Rorschach snarled

The girl looked at him her face contorted into one off deep sorrow and guilt.

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry...please forgive me. I promise I won't do it again! Please don't leave me!" She cried her voice getting more hysterical as she went.

He stood up and she recoiled, expecting a blow. He was struck with how damaged this child was and what a harsh situation she had come from. Rorschach sighed heavily as he kneeled in front of her.

"What's your name?" He spoke quietly.

"...Emma" she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He stood back up and lightly ruffled her hair. Emma smiled at him, adoration shining in her eyes.

"Why'd she answer you but not me?" Dan puzzled, breaking the moment.

* * *

They had decided to let her sleep at the Night-owls lair and in the morning turn her over to social services. Rorschach argued against it at first, what if she told others about where the lair was? Their solution was to blindfold her until they were inside.

"This feels wrong" Night-owl had said gesturing to the blindfolded child in the back of the ship.

When they arrived Night-owl laid out a blanket for her on the couch in the lair. Daniel sat in one of the chairs and spoke:

"Don't worry Emma, I'll be here to keep watch over you."

Emma regarded him warily.

"Leaving now" Rorschach spoke.

She scrambled off the couch and ran towards him

"Please don't leave me here with that strange person, I don't like him!"

Rorschach almost laughed at the offended look on his partners face.

"Got work to do" he said.

She looked up at him sadly.

"What is your name?"

"Rorschach"

"That's a funny name." She smiled.

"Goodbye Rorschach, please don't forget me."

"Goodbye."

* * *

In the morning Night-owl turned her over to social services. She had warmed up to him a bit. She spent their short time together asking him every question about Rorschach she could think of. He answered the ones he could.

"Please tell him, thank you and that he's my favorite!" She said sincerely

"Alright. Your favorite what though?"

"My favorite person silly!" Emma responded.

Daniel felt a little guilty leaving the girl there. He hoped that they would find a good home for her. He wondered why she had grown so attached to his rough partner...

She was nineteen the second time she met him.

* * *

 **(A/N) Well there's Chapter 1. Forgive me if Rorschach comes off ooc but I haven't read the comics, so all of my knowledge comes from the Movie. There is going to be a fairly large age-gap between, my OC, Emma and Walter. I wrote this because I love Rorschach's character and I think he deserves a little brightness in his dark world.** **Also I'm a sucker for fluffy romance.** **I really hope you guys like this! If you do** ** _please_** **review. If you guys want me too continue please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

She was nineteen the second time she met him. She didn't realize it though. Masked vigilantes had been made illegal, an action she had protested vehemently. A few months after her rescue she had been placed in a new home with a sweet older couple as her adoptive parents. It was then that she saw Rorschach on the news. She was elated. He was a hero! From then on she followed his exploits no matter how gritty they may have been.

She bought all of the Rorschach merchandise released by Ozymandias. Then the Keene Act was passed, and he was suddenly a Criminal. She didn't think of him that way at all. He was still her favorite.

She read about his killing of criminals over the years, cheering him on from afar. She smirked each time he evaded the authorities. He was a hero, a harsh one, but still justified. He didn't deserve to be punished for what the police failed to do!

Emma sometimes wondered if he had forgotten her, she wouldn't blame him if he had...

* * *

She was nineteen, her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail swaying with each step. She was working the register at a little sandwich shop. It was a bit grimy but the food was good. She had taken her lunch break and was about to sit down to eat a sandwich in the alley behind the shop.

She started when she realized she wasn't alone back there. There was a man she had often seen walk by the shop there too. He was dirty in slightly tattered clothes, with a shock of red hair and a sign that read 'The End is Nigh'. But what caught her attention, were his piercing blue eyes. They were intense, cold, and detached.

She clutched at her chest in surprise.

"Woah mister you scared me for a second there..." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. He remained silent.

"Is it alright if I sit back here with you?" She smiled. He made as if he were getting up to leave.

"Wait please don't go!" She wasn't sure why she had asked him to stay. He froze, then sat back down.

She was a little intimidated by this strange man and his cool gaze, but she strangely wanted his company.

"What's your name? I'm-"

"-Emma. Says it on the name tag." He spoke in a gruff, deep voice.

She felt a rush of familiarity at his voice, though she wasn't sure why. For some reason it was very comforting to her.

She smiled at him warmly.

"I like your voice."

Then she spoke in a deep, silly voice trying to imitate him:

" _ **Even though it sounds like this.**_ " She giggled.

He looked unimpressed. Her smile fell.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, did I offend you? I really do like your voice, it's strong!" She assured him earnestly.

He kept his gaze leveled on her and said:

"M'not offended"

"That's great!" She beamed at him.

A strange look of recognition flashed through his eyes but was quickly replaced with his previous cool gaze.

"Oh yeah you never answered! What's your name?" She questioned

He hesitated and she hurried to reassure him that he didn't have to answer, but he spoke:

"Walter"

She grinned at him and asked if he wanted half her sandwich. He shook his head no.

"Oh shoot, my lunch break is over!...Can I see you again here tomorrow during my next lunch break?" She blushed in surprise at her own actions. They were strangers to each-other. Why would he...?

He nodded.

* * *

She was brimming with excitement to meet Walter again. It was strange, this man was someone she had just met and yet she wanted to see him again. And so she met him again the next day, bringing an extra sandwich for him. Walter was quiet and spoke rarely. Mostly he listened to her ramblings. Still she savored every word he spoke, his voice rumbled through her chest. This continued for three weeks. She had grown rather attached to the mysterious man.

"Always befriend strange men?" He asked one day.

"Nope. Just you. I guess your special." She giggled.

He looked away.

"Oh wait! There is one other guy!" She chimed.

Walter furrowed his brow.

"If I tell you, you must be sworn to secrecy though!" She looked into his eyes seriously.

"Hurm"

That was the best she was gonna get.

"He's my favorite person! He saved me when I was nine and my mother threw me out onto the streets. He was a masked hero, but I won't tell you who. I'll give you a hint though, he's the best of all the heroes!" She spoke passionately.

Walter had a strange look on his face that she couldn't decipher.

"I haven't seen him in ten years." She remarked sadly.

"So don't worry Walter, you haven't got any competition!" She suddenly blushed at the accidental insinuation she had made.

She laughed nervously. She could've sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

* * *

Their meetings continued for months. He wasn't always there. But on the days he did come, she would smile for the rest of the day. She started to talk to him about heroes and which were her favorites. Eventually she got to talking about Rorschach. When she said his name Walter frowned.

Emma picked up on this immediately.

"What's wrong Walter?" She asked.

"Not all people like Rorschach. Say he's a killer. Cold-blooded monster." He spoke.

Emma stood up.

"Rorschach is not a monster! He's a hero! His methods may be harsh, but he's just!" She spoke angrily "Walter your my friend but I won't let you-you...?"

Walter was looking at her in his version of surprise. She had learned to read his mild expressions. When she looked over at him he quickly changed his face back to the impassive mask.

She looked away in embarrassment.

"Your favorite person." Walter said

"I-I...yes. But your a close second! Really close!" She tried to force down her blush to communicate her sincerity.

"Must not know a lot of people then" he snarked.

"Nope! But even if I did it would still be the same!" She smiled

* * *

"I'm a little worried, there's a serial rapist being reported in this area." She had said one day. She had shivered.

* * *

"Walter I'm scared, there's a man who's been following me for a few days. I have pepper spray, but still..."  
She hugged herself and looked away.

Walter's eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *

"Hey Walter, did you hear! Rorschach caught the serial rapist" she said excitedly.

"Killed. Not caught." He replied

She grinned.

"Man still following you?" he asked

"Hmm he hasn't now that you mention-Oh. Oh god Walter. That man! He must have been-" she fisted her hands in her hair.

She sighed, "Rorschach saved me again."

He gazed at her steadily.

* * *

"You know I never asked, why do you carry around that sign" Emma asked one day a month later.

"Warning"

"When? I mean when will the world end?" She leaned forward.

"Not today"

* * *

"Got a family?" Walter had asked.

Emma was shocked. She was almost always the one asking questions.

"Yeah, my adoptive parents! I met them after I was rescued. They're very kind!" She praised.

For some reason Walter seemed relieved.

"What about you Walter? Got a family?" She inquired.

"No" his voice was harsh.

"I'm sorry...But you've got me!" She smiled sweetly.

"Hurm"

* * *

 **(A/N): Well there ya have it, chapter 2. Is it overly fluffy? Yes. Is it out of character? Yes. Do I care? Hell no. But I do care whether or not anyone likes it. So if you did, _please_ review! Please tell me whether or not I should keep going.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the days that Walter had shown up for lunch. Emma's smile upon seeing him was quickly wiped from her face. Walter had a black eye.

"Walter!" She rushed over to his side.  
He shifted away, slightly uncomfortable with her close proximity.

"What happened?" The concerned look marring her delicate features sent a shock of guilt through his system. He quickly suppressed the feeling.

"M'fine"

She reached out and delicately traced the bruise. Walter tensed in an effort not to roughly push her away. Emma sensing his discomfort pulled away and sat down next to him.

"...sorry." She murmured.

Shifting slightly she spoke up again:

"If anyone hurts you I'll beat them up!" Emma shook her fist.

Walter scoffed at her a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

"Gonna smile them to death?" Walter said sarcastically.

Emma pretended to be offended, but she was happy to have coaxed a small smile from Walter.

"Hmph. Well excuse me if everyone doesn't have as powerful of a death glare as you." She huffed lightly.

Walter raised one eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. The first time I met you, I nearly had a heart attack, just from the look in your eyes. You're like the embodiment of 'If looks could kill'!" Emma teased.

Walter glared lightly. In response Emma jokingly clutched at her chest then fell over onto his lap pretending to be dead. Before Walter could tense up Emma spoke:

"Oh! Goodbye cruel world! To be cast down by my closest friend! Et Tu Walter?" She cried dramatically before opening her eyes and looking up at him. His eyes were widened at the lovely girl in his lap.

"You know Walter, for how scary your glare is, your eyes are beautiful and intense." She spoke softly. Honestly.

Walter was frozen in shock. Emma sat up from his lap and began chatting as if nothing had happened.

This girl. She had no idea the effect she had. Not trying to seduce him. Not trying to get anything from him. So innocent. His gaze hardened at the thought of how easy it would be for someone to take advantage of her. One of the few people in the city still good. And there she was lying on a man's lap complementing his eyes. She was still the naive little girl he had saved all those years ago. But now she was a beautiful young woman, which made her even more of a target. He felt a strong urge to protect that innocence of hers. He tried to convince himself it was out of his duty as a hero.

But he knew that wasn't why.

* * *

 **(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, I'll be posting chapter 4 soon. I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited/followed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Their meetings continued for six months. Little by little Walter seemed to open up to her. But not much. It was after one of her lunch meetings with Walter, and she had been grinning ever since. Her boss, Anna the elderly owner of the shop, pulled her aside. She smiled at Emma kindly.

"Who is your beau, little Emma?" She asked.

"My beau...? Oh! No I don't have a boyfriend, ." She replied.

"Ah-ah-ah. I know what a young woman in love looks like. You have been beaming. Who inspires your beautiful smile?" She grinned at Emma.

What did she mean? Who inspires her smile...? Well Walter of course but-but...

Oh.

Oh no...!

Anna watched with a sly smile as Emma turned bright red.

"Oh my god!" She hid her face in her hands.

She couldn't have fallen in love with Walter! He was her best friend but he was still a mystery to her. And he was probably homeless, although she didn't think that was important. He was at least twice her age! Not that she cared but he surely would. He definitely thought of her as a kid, especially with her happy-go-lucky attitude. Oh god, how embarrassing! She was like an infatuated child!

She felt tears begin to stream down her face. Anna stopped smiling.

"Oh honey, no-no, it's okay. I am sorry." Anna apologized.

"I can't love him! He won't want me!" She cried out

"Of course he will, you are a beautiful, sweet, smart young woman. He has eyes doesn't he!" Anna tutted at her

"Oh you don't understand!" she despaired

"Perhaps I don't, why don't you take the rest of the day off little Emma?" She spoke guiltily.

And so she did.

* * *

When she got home and into her room she nearly choked. Her room was filled with Rorschach merchandise. A wave of dread washed over her. Rorschach was her first love, she had always maintained the idea that they would meet again. She felt as though she was betraying him by falling in love with Walter

She was torn. In the end she decided to ignore her feelings and try to go back to the way things were before with Walter. 'Good luck' she thought to herself.

The next day when she returned to work it was one of the days where Walter didn't show. She felt guilty at the relief she felt. And one of her coworkers at the shop was sick, so she had to cover her shift. She didn't get off of work until 10:30pm. The neighborhood was relatively harmless during the day. But now that it was dark, the predatory criminals began to emerge.

She had just locked up the shop and was taking out the trash in the back alley. She heard the thump of someone landing behind her. She froze in fear.

"What are you doing here? S'Dangerous." A rough voice spoke.

She was flooded with relief, it was Walter! She turned around and saw Rorschach's shifting face. Oh, not Walter. Then she grinned. He was really here again!

"Rorschach!" She smiled up at him warmly. Then she reached out and rested her hand on his covered cheek. He froze, but didn't push her away like she expected, just lowered her hand from his face.

"Go home." He spoke seriously.

"Okay I live close by-" he cut her off abruptly by covering her mouth with his hand. A gang of about five men walked past the alley. When they were gone he huffed.

"Take ya there. Not safe alone."

He lead her out of the alley and they made the journey to her apartment. When they got there she opened the door and before she walked in, he stopped her.

"Don't stay out late. Stupid, ya trying to get attacked?" he reprimanded, sounding genuinely angry.

She pouted and was about to respond when she heard the sound of police sirens. Her eyes widened in panic and without thinking pulled him into the apartment with her then shut and locked the door. She looked at him fear for him shining in her eyes.

"You have to be careful. I don't want you to get caught!" She said frantically.

"Never caught before"

She let out a breath she'd been holding and grinned.

"I know." She laughed lightly. Her expression changed suddenly into a serious one.

"Before you leave, please tell me, do you remember me from ten years ago?" She asked desperately.

He was silent for a moment before he answered:  
"...Emma" was all he said.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well hope you enjoyed it. We finally have the first reunion between Emma and Rorschach (So she thinks). And Emma realizes her feelings for Walter! If you enjoyed it please Review. Reviews are what keep me motivated to continue. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Walter didn't return for two weeks. Emma was convinced he wasn't coming back, that he had grown tired of her. She was devastated. Rorschach's appearance had brought back her old crush full force. It was terrible, she was in love with two separate men both completely unreachable for her. She was torn, but she also missed the companionship of her friend Walter. She sighed when she looked at the clock, it was time for her lunch break.

She walked out the back door, only to see Walter sitting in his usual spot. Even with her torn feelings seeing his stony face brought a beaming smile to hers. Without thinking she ran over to him and hugged him. He froze obviously uncomfortable. And then she began to cry, like an idiot.

Crying turned to sobbing and she clung to him desperately, hiding her face against his shoulder.

"Don't-don't leave me! Please-please...!"she begged him.

To her surprise one of his arms lightly wrapped around her.

"Quiet kid. Going nowhere." He looked away as he spoke.

Walter was not used to this kind of shit. He was desperately fighting off the urge to push her away. But this girl had some major childhood traumas. She'd been through the same kind of hell as him. Started to care about the kid. Growing attached. Too attached.

He tried to leave. Stayed away. Had to come back. Kept thinking of her takin' out trash in dark alleys at 10:30. Thinking bout how easy a target she was. Came back and she was so happy to see him. Only damned person on this shit-hole planet that smiled at his face. Smiled at both of his faces. Now she was crying clinging to him like he was all that mattered.

* * *

He was all that mattered. He came back to her. Emma had been so hurt when he left. But he came back for her. She loved him, there was no ignoring it or pushing it away. He was the one who always listened to her. Her companion. Her only true friend. He spoke to her, even though he barely spoke to anyone. He was intelligent always giving her advice on how to solve problems. And although he was rough and he could be harsh, he was kind, at least to her. Even though he was uncomfortable with touch he was letting her hug him.

She admired Rorschach, but she loved Walter.

When she had stopped crying she pulled away from Walter and apologized for her outburst. Then he dropped his hand on her head and lightly ruffled her hair. She was hit with déjà vu.

* * *

Throughout the next week he showed up everyday for lunch. She was truly happy. She couldn't help but gaze at him adoringly when he wasn't looking. On one such day her coworker Andrea looked at her knowingly.

"Someone's in love!" She had said.

Emma rolled her eyes lightly blushing. Then Andrea followed her gaze. She was looking at a skinny man across the street, ginger, homeless, terrifying eyes.

"End of the world guy!" She screeched at Emma in disbelief.

"That's disgusting, he's a crazy hobo! You can't be serious!"

Then Emma stood from her seat, her demeanor icy and eyes intense. Andrea had never seen the sweet girl act like this before.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word. If you dare speak another word against him I will crush you." Andrea believed her. Even though Emma was a tiny girl, she was emanating danger.

In that moment Emma had the same terrifying eyes as the man across the street.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since Walter had come back. Emma had awoken to a knocking on her window. She sat straight up in bed and grabbed a flashlight, wielding it like a weapon.  
She pulled back the curtain. It was Rorschach. She sighed in relief quickly opening her window to let him in.

"Are you alright?" She asked concern leaking into her voice.

"Almost got cornered by cops. A setup. Closest place to hide's here." He spoke gruffly.

She smiled sweetly in relief

"Thank goodness your not hurt!" She cried.

"Neighborhoods swarming with pigs. Gotta wait it out."

Emma flipped on the light switch in her bedroom and was flooded with embarrassment. She was half asleep so she had forgotten in the moment, that her bedroom was full of Rorschach themed merch.

"Oh god!" She groaned, her face heating up.

Underneath his mask Rorschach was completely shocked. This girl really did idolize him. Shock bled into quiet amusement. He walked over and picked up a figurine of himself.

"Favorite person." He quoted her

She smiled at him, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you're my hero, but you're my second favorite person now." She spoke almost sadly.

Under his face he furrowed his brow, disappointment gnawing at him strangely.

"My friend Walter, he took your spot, I'm sorry" she seemed genuinely sorry, like she had just done something unforgivable.

Shocked again. Emma who grew up idolizing the hero who saved her-Rorschach. Chose the crazy homeless man, Walter, instead. He laughed sounding insane, going insane. She looked taken aback, then hurt.

"Why's your friend in first place?" He asked truly wondering.

She looked conflicted before answering earnestly.

"I'm in love with him."

Without another word Rorschach left.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey if you like this please review. Please. I just want to know if you guys think I should continue or not. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Walter was back at his tiny apartment. He was having a mental breakdown. Tossing around furniture. Tearing apart his home. In love with him. How? How! She couldn't. He was damaged beyond repair. Walter Kovacs was dead. He was Rorschach's mask. Rorschach was a killer. Tainted by hellish reality. Somehow she was still pure, sweet, innocent. The city swallowed everything like a black hole, somehow she wasn't pulled in by its gravity.

He fisted his hands in his hair. He couldn't touch her, he'd stain her with the darkness of the world.

He wanted-but god she was so young. Couldn't corrupt her. Couldn't go either. Too late for that. Couldn't leave her if he wanted to. Didn't want to.

Grown to attached. Never loved no one before. Did he now? No god-damn idea. Knew he'd break if anything happened to her. Break so bad he'd never come back.

Do anything for her really. When she touched him, hugged him, he didn't mind, wanted to hug back. Wasn't used to it though. She was too good for him. Too good for this shit-world. Didn't deserve her.

God dammit!

He loved her. Shouldn't, but Did.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned all night. Why did he just leave like that. Why was he so damn cryptic? When she awoke she shuffled into the living room only to find Rorschach standing by the window.

She jumped in surprise. Then gave him a slightly sour look.

"It's kinda rude to show up in someone's apartment unannounced like that." She remarked.

He remained silent, then walked towards her. He cupped the side of her face with one hand. She looked up at him in confusion, blushing.

"You love him?" He asked.

She looked into his eyes

"I love Walter"

Rorschach reached up and removed his hat. He went to remove his mask and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait!" He stopped "You don't have to remove it. If it makes you uncomfortable. You don't have to reveal your identity, if you don't want."

He shook his head slightly then removed the mask.

It was Walter.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Walter

"Walter?" She whispered weakly.

His intense eyes bored into hers. Emma felt the pounding of her heart. Her stomach felt twisted inside her. She lowered her head, she couldn't bear to look at him.

"I'm sorry Walt-...Rorschach... I didn't mean to burden you with this."

He remained silent.

Emma hugged herself, she felt so cold. She had told Walter the one thing she never wanted him to know. How? How could she have not realized his true identity? Rorschach and Walter were one in the same. That's why he felt so familiar all those months ago. She well and truly felt like a fool.

And now she'd lost him.

"Walter?" She called his name quietly.

"..."

"It was so nice to know you. You've been such a good friend. I'll miss you." Emma turned away.

"I ain't leavin" he spoke gruffly.

"Of course you are. That's what you've always done." Her voice quivered.

Walter roughly grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face towards him.

"M'not a liar! If I say I'm staying, I'm staying."

Emma exhaled shakily, some mixture of relief and dread swirling inside her. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Do you hate me now Walter? I know you don't trust women, especially those who try to be with you..." Emma felt as though this was a dream. If only, she thought. She was sure that he could never love her. Why would he?

"No. You and them, miles apart." Hesitantly he wrapped an arm around her.

Emma blushed and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Walter stiffened a bit, but after a few seconds he allowed himself to relax. He felt her warm breath coming out in puffs against his neck.

"You're so scruffy Walter." She spoke trying desperately to get back to her cheerful self.

"Not gonna shave."

"That's okay with me, I happen to like the scruff. It makes you look rugged." She chimed as she pulled back to look at him.

Walter turned his head away. She worried that she had embarrassed him.

All at once her face grew serious.

"Walter, I won't stop loving you, I don't care if you want me to or not. I don't even care that you're my childhood hero. You're Walter, and that's all that matters to me."

Emma watched as he turned back towards her, his ice blue eyes meeting hers.

"I ain't asking you to stop."

Emma bit her lip.

"I don't understand Walter. What do you want from me?" She said, frustration seeping into her voice.

He looked away again. How was he supposed to do this? He knew how he felt for her, but he just couldn't say it yet. This was one of the reasons he had avoided all this relationship nonsense. He bared his teeth, this was bullshit.

But looking down at Emma's confused, saddened face, and he remembered why he was there in the first place. This kid has clawed her way into his chest, and she would never let him go.

Well he had some news for her, he was never letting her go either.

Walter roughly pulled his mask back down over his face.

Emma watched this in hurt confusion. Was he leaving her now?

But he didn't leave, instead he placed a gloved hand on the side of her face. Echoing the same gesture of affection she had given him before.

Emma closed her eyes and nuzzled into his hand. He leaned his forehead against hers. How foreign this all felt to him didn't matter. She was all that mattered.

Walter pressed his lips to hers through his mask. Realization dawned on her and her face flushed.

He didn't have to tell her that he loved her.

Emma understood.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review!**


End file.
